Love, Lust and Bitten Confessions
by Kurobiki
Summary: AU - Sakura and Fai meet only to embark on a journey that was more than unexpected. Born with a change that will fuse his destiny to death and destruction; find out how Sakura helps Fai heal his heart, and CCS' dimension.
1. A New Job

**Hello all. Hope the story is to your liking. As we all know, Introductions are things that take time. **

**Enjoy, see you in chapter 2**** :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura brushed her hair down and smiled. _Today's a new day, Sakura, _the brown-haired female thought to herself as she gave herself a once over. She ran down the stairs of her apartment and locked the doors behind her. Looking through the parking lot, she spotted her white Prius and quickly ran towards the vehicle, noticing that she was making herself late for her first day of work due to her lax behaviour.

Sakura jumped in the car and checked the time, realising she had 10mins to get somewhere that's a 35min drive away. And this was the rush hour. Her new manager was not going to be amused in the slightest.

The journey was… agonising. The poor female sat in the car, stuck in immovable traffic for a total of 50mins. Sakura's phone begun to ring; she looked down and saw the name of her Manager: _Mr. Kurogane. _

Sakura put the phone on loudspeaker and braced herself for the phone call that was about to happen.

"Good morning Manager" Sakura put on her usual fun, playful and friendly voice, hoping it would help diffused the inevitable situation

"You're late, girl" The deep, husky voice on the other end of the phone sent Sakura into complete shock.

"Yes, yes I know. I am sorry, sir. I'm stuck in traffic"

"You have 20mins. Thank my right hand man for allowing you this time" The call dropped. Sakura nodded and proceeded focussing on the barely moving traffic ahead of her, realising that because her work-place was on a one-way road, she could not take any shortcuts to get there.

Sakura sighed and shuddered, hoping she wasn't going to lose the job that Syaoran was able get her (with a lot of butt-kissing). After another 6mintues, she realised that the traffic was moving and finally, she saw the huge building that was owned by her corporation.

'I cannot believe that I will be working for Dimension's Incorporated' Sakura whispered to herself as she drove up to the parking area to her work place.

Walking in, she received loads of warm greetings from all of the workers that had been hired for a few years. She smiled and returned the greetings, nodding and waving at various people as she made her way to the manager's room.

The brown-haired girl stood, readying herself for the conversation she was about to have with her Manager. This was something she was not looking forward to, seen as she was 50mins late…

"Kinomoto, hurry up and get in here. You're late" Kurogane's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Sakura pushed the door open, taking a deep breath as she did so. There, in the chair in the middle of a room, behind a desk, sat a blonde haired, slim male. Skin that looked the same consistency of porcelain; including the fragility. His eyes, however, were duo-toned. One striking, ice blue. Whereas the other iris was golden with a slit for a pupil. Sakura was mesmerised as she tried to put the face to the voice. The blonde man smiled a huge grin, and said "You're late. Come in"

Sakura hesitantly walked into the room and sat down, feigning a smile for her 'boss'. She looked the blonde in the eyes, trying to work out why this man's eyes were so different. The male infront of her interlinked his fingers and rested his chin on the back of his new hand-cradle. Sakura could not take her eyes of this man. She was completely absorbed by his presence.

"My eyes? I have Hetrochromia. I was born with it" Kurogane's voice came from this man's mouth again. The blue/golden eyed man looked at Sakura and began to chuckle. Then hysterically laugh.

"I'm just pulling your leg. I'm Fai. D. Flourite. Kurogane's Assistant" The voice had changed to a much younger, refined and fitting voice. Sakura sighed and smiled. She knew the voice didn't add up to the face. After a few moments of breathing, Sakura heard a rustling from under the desk and saw Kurogane's dark hair pop up from underneath the desk. "And here's the real Kurogane" Fai winked and got up, sitting in the chair next to Sakura.

"Don't look at me like that. That idiot, Fai, makes me do stupid things all the time. It's not me. It's him" Kurogane grumbled lazily as he searched the computer for Sakura's files and assignments.

"So, as you've been appointed as leading lady for the firm, I'm going to assume you have a lot of magical power locked in you somewhere?" Fai smiled at Sakura, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I do, I guess" Sakura blushed a little, still feeling completely captivated by the blonde that had tricked her moments ago. There was something about him that she just could not shake. "I'm the… Um… I have… Let's just say many dimensions contain me" Sakura scratched her head, unsure how to speak without sounding as though she was boasting.

"You sound interesting. Kuro-pii please can I take her under my wing?" Fai fluttered his eyelashes, expecting it to grab the attention of the manager who was completely engulfed in his work. It didn't work, Kurogane didn't even turn his head to look at the Blonde.

"No" Kurogane continued to type on his computer, setting things out for Sakura.

"Please please please, Kuro-popo" Fai's eyes became huge, with tears welling up as he tried to convince the raven-haired manager to accept his pleas.

"No."

"Kuro-rin. Stop being so selfish! Please, I wanna look after her. I will, I'll look after her, I promise" Fai grabbed Sakura by her shoulder and hugged her tight, still trying to grab the attention of Kurogane.

"Psh. Please. You can't even look after yourself. No." Kurogane printed out an entire binder of documents for Sakura and handed the quite female the huge folder. "Kinomoto, if he starts to get annoying, let me know" With a wave of a hand, Kurogane dismissed the two, so that he could get back at his work.

"Please?" Fai stood as Sakura stood, towering over her

"No, Fai."

Sakura and Fai got to the door and Fai turned around, asking again.

"Pleaseeeeee?" Fai made a last attempt to ask, before opting to take a different approach.

"No"

"Well, I'm going to dismiss whoever you have appointed her and I'll take over then" Fai closed the door behind him, feeling being forceful was the only way he was going to get his own way. Kurogane could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be.

"NO!" Both Sakura and Fai giggled as they heard Kurogane's voice through the closed door.

"C'mon Sakura, let's get your things set up" Fai led Sakura to her desk and helped her get the ropes of everything that needed to be done for the day.


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 2**

Fai and Sakura sat down at Sakura's desk, as she allowed herself to get used to the movement of the business and everything it entails. The two got along with one another rather easily.

"Nice to see you making friends, Sakura" Syaoran walked up to the two fiddling about with the mouse of Sakura's desk computer.

"Ahh, Sakura, you didn't tell me that you knew Li" Fai looked at the two and smiled, letting his wavy bangs flutter across his eyes.

"Sakura and I have known each other for a long time" Syaoran smiled and slightly nodded his head as he spoke.

"Ahh, so you've been friends in this dimension, too?"

"You've… Met us in other dimensions?" Sakura chipped in, looking at Fai with large, interested eyes.

"Yep. Although, you guys were much younger in those dimensions. And a lot of sad things were happening in one of them…"

"Will I ever get to meet them?" Sakura asked, looking at Fai and Syaoran in turn as she spoke.

"We will see. It's down to the assignments that they have given to you. Let's see what we have here" Fai picked up the pile of paper that both Sakura and himself had been avoiding for the past 4 hours.

"I'll leave you two to it. If you need me, I'll be in the fighting department" Syaoran smiled, nodded at both of the people in front of him and walked away.

Sakura and Fai read through the brief that Sakura was given. It was something that she did not think she was ready for. Although Fai begged to differ. He stated that Kurogane had the intuition of a ninja and knew his stuff. If he assigned her this, she was probably more than ready for it. Sakura's assignment was very straightforward. She had to go to a dimension of a king that had banned magic. Only problem, the reason he had done this was because he was a clone of the real king. This was making a rift in time and space, causing other dimensions to ripple and be distorted.

Sakura looked at Fai and for the first time, felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her entire slightly heat up. She knew what this feeling was and was not keen on it hitting her so early after meeting this new man…

"Fai, what is your ability?" Sakura asked, trying to distract her entire body from straddling the porcelain skinned man next to her.

"I'm a mage and a vampire. But I do not like using magic or my teeth" Fai smiled and then blushed, showing Sakura his fangs and quickly covering his face.

"Oh, wow. What… What type of magic do you do?"

"… I can only use offensive magic. But what about you, Sakura-rura? What are you? Are you a witch?" Fai tried to deflect all the heat from himself, asking Sakura question after question.

"Oh. I'm a seer. Mainly things happen when I dream. But I have a few abilities awake" Sakura looked down at her feet.

Fai looked at Sakura inquisitively, knowing that she saw past the playful exterior that he was giving her. He loved the way she could see straight through him, even if it did make him feel a little naked. He placed his hand on her hand and smiled, hoping she didn't take this as a proposition.

Sakura smiled back and stood up, ready to go to the Dimension Portal. But Fai grabbed her arm and pulled her in the other direction to Kurogane's office.

_Knock knock._

Fai did not wait for a response, he quickly barged in and told Kurogane that Sakura and him were going on an Assignment and they shouldn't be gone for more than a few days.

"Okay. Don't go shopping. And not forget to bring this bloody Manjuu Bun with you" Kurogane picked up the white Mokona that was trying to crawl across his head at the time, and threw it at the two at the door. Fai gently stepped out of the way, causing the plush being to fly into the hands of Sakura.

The confused female stood there, staring at the white ball of fluff in her hands. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt it move around before its ears flew up, and his playful, fun face beamed up at a bewildered Sakura.

"HELLOOOO" The Manjuu Bun leapt out of her hand, doing a somersault. "Mokona! Mokona! My name is Mokona! What's your name?"

Sakura looked aghast and then smiled, realising just what type of job she was letting herself in to. "My name is Sakura" The brunette smiled, holding the white ball in her cupped hands closer to her face.

"Hooray! Mokona and Sakura and Fai, going to a new Dimension. Hold on tight" Mokona closed his eyes and tensed as he concentrated on making sure they group travelled to the correct dimension.

Within seconds Sakura and Fai felt like they were being sucked in to a vortex, feeling their entire beings being stretched and moulded to somehow 'fit' through this portal.

As the team landed, Fai and Sakura hit something hard, their heads facing the sky. The two took a deep breath and smiled, enjoying the serene view of the stars. Until a _clang_ took their entire view of the stars away and a metal cover replaced it.

"Fai! Sakura!" The two swiftly sat up, realising that, although the Majuu Bun was in clear view, there were metal bars preventing them from being close. They were in a cage. And Mokona was being taken away in the arms of a Regal Prince.


	3. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 3**

Sakura and Fai sat down in the metal cage they were in, trying to come up with ideas that would help them come out. Unfortunately, with all the incantations that Sakura was trying to use, her magic, whilst awake, was not sufficient.

"Fai, I can tell you are a very powerful wizard, please help us get out of here" Sakura pled with the mage; she was drained, her strength and magical power she was using was drained and it was only by her extreme good luck that she had not yet passed out. Sakura begun to breathe heavy, the weight of her body was beginning to close in on her.

"Sakura, I cannot use any offensive magic at the moment" Fai looked away from Sakura. It was a lie; he could more than adequately use his magic to break out of this cage. However, whether or not Fai was going to, was beyond the question. Fai was afraid to use his own magic. He was afraid of himself.

Sakura begun to fall into a deep slumber. As much as Fai was attempting to stop her from doing so, it was no use. Sakura was a dream seer. And when she was needed in a dream; no power could prevent her from that.

Fai sat down and watched as he felt the energy of the female next to him weaken by the second. He knew her soul was departing into the Dream World. He just didn't know how long it would take for her soul to return. _I will protect her body until her soul returns, _Fai thought to himself. Knowing, that with his magical aptitude, his wish would contact The Dimensional Witch through spirit.

You see, when the soul has departed from seer's a body, the bodily defences plummet to about 10% of its original resistance. This being said, by just stepping on her toe, Sakura _could_ die from the impact.

The blonde took hold of Sakura's hand and kissed it, creating an eternal, invisible bond that he and the Dimensional Witch knew could now, never be broken. He had made a promise; a wish. And Fai of all people knew the consequences of a wish without an adequate price.

"So, the girl has come?" Fai looked up to see a young man, dressed in royal robes standing in front of the cage the two were trapped in.

"We have come with no harm in our hearts. Please, let us out" Fai had turned his gaze back to Sakura, who has begun to sweat profusely.

"She is beautiful. She looks exactly like my wife and my father's wife, too – their names were both Sakura. What is hers?" The man took a seat in front of the cage, upon the floor. Doing so, so regally, his robe tail sprawled out behind him gracefully, without any effort.

"Their names _were?_ Meaning that it is no longer?" Fai finally looked up at the young man, recognising him, without his crown, as a prince.

"Yes, my wife and Father's wife died about 8 years ago, baring us both daughters"

"You mean… Your father's wife was… Your…"

"No! Goodness, no!" The prince chuckled to himself "My wife was a different woman. Same soul, different body… It's complicated…"

"I know all about that, don't worry" Fai smiled, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Oh, so are you the dimension travellers that I have been wishing for?"

"Pardon?" Fai froze. Wishing for dimension travellers is a large wish, and therefore requires a large price.

"I wished for a dimension traveller when my father-"

"Kaname, why are you here?" The Young Prince turned around, seeing his father standing behind him. The majestic man stood tall, his long, blonde hair easily reaching his shoulders – where his Kingly Robe sat.

"Father-" The young prince – Kaname – spoke, looking up at his father and getting to his feet with haste.

"Kaname, I told you to stay in your room. Why is it you are always interfering? I knew you were troublesome. I could tell when your snivelling little mother named you"

"But father-"

"Enough. No more will we be talking in front of these murderers!" The king pointed outwards towards the door, no longer looking at his son.

Fai looked up as he saw the king edging closer to the cage he was trapped in, holding Sakura's hand.

"So, you have come to finish the job, have you? Didn't get the king, got both queen and princess instead – but you needed the King's blood, instead?"

"You have this all wrong, Your Majesty, we were merely travelling dimensions randomly and happened to land in your magnificent kingdom" Fai gritted his teeth, trying to smile through the lie he just told.

"You travelled into a dimension that has **banned** magic? Do you know what my son would do to you if he had found-"

"Well, You Majesty, it seems that your son was quite aware of our means of transportation and was actually embracive of it… The transportation that you have unfortunately taken away; and the only reason that we can understand each other is because my language is similar to yours" Fai's blue eye flashed cheekily, allowing his friendly persona begin to shine.

"Okay, I'll give you a deal, murderer. I'll let you and your '_transportation_' go…If you give me that Sakura. Or, I'll kill you just like your accomplices did to my wife and daughter-in-law."


	4. The Prince and His Secret

**Chapter 4**

_Sakura sat down in a dream world of grey, kneeling with her eyes calmly closed. She opened her eyes to see a younger her with a star staff making her way into the bubble. _

_"Please, you must tell him to be free. His former master's life is destroying my world!" The younger, star-staffed Sakura spoke, tears in her eyes._

_"Tell who? I must tell who to be free?" Still on her knees, Sakura's heart panged as she saw the other version of herself crying._

_"Him. You must tell him. Please, tell him…" The Star-staff begun to disintegrate, alongside with its owner. Within seconds, Sakura was there alone. She sat there quietly, readying herself to meditate to try and bring the other Sakura back. Just as she was about to start, a voice begun to resound in the bubble she was in, absorbing all of her senses._

_"__**Sakura, you must, you must wake up**__" The voice of the Dimensional Witch echoed within Sakura's eardrums. _

_"But I must stay. I must help the other me. I must talk to her" _

_"__**Sakura, you being awake is the wish of a person. Awaken. You will meet her new another time. Open your eyes, child. Open your eyes to see the wish of another come true**__…" _

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see the body of Fai being held by two royal guards, a sword at his neck held by the king.

"Sakura, you are awake" Both men spoke simultaneously. When they realised, they looked at one another and grimaced, expressing their own disapproval.

Sakura looked at the two men in confusion, trying to remember what had happened before she fell asleep.

"Fai, what's going on?" Sakura drew nearer to Fai, hugging him. She looked at the King and felt afraid, very nervous. His aura was unbearably intimidating.

"I have to sacrifice my life to save yours." Fai said, grabbing the edge of the sword closer to his neck; His face solemn, expressionless and stern. "It's my price"

The king grinned, revelling in the power that he had, knowing that Fai was a Wizard. The King lifted the large sword in his hand, and as he was about to bring it down on the back of the neck of the pale mage, Sakura shot up, right in front of the sword and used her body as a barricade.

"**No**" she assertively spoke, throwing her arms up in the way of the sword. A wave of spiritual force pushing the sword out of the King's hand. Sakura's eyes grew sinister as she looked at the king, arms down at her side. "If it's me you want. Don't be a coward and kill people for it. Ask _me_." Sakura continued, breathing heavily.

The king chuckled, standing with his back against the wall "Well, _apostate. _Either come with me to my chambers or both your friend and you will be beheaded in front of the entire kingdom" The king begun to increase the proximity between himself and Sakura whilst speaking "You have just broken the law" the king grabbed the arm of Sakura and pulled her closer to him "You decide." The man smiled, looking at the brunette.

Sakura winced as the king's hand begun to cause her pain and glanced at a restricted Fai. She looked the blonde haired mage in his eyes; feeling the weight of her heart increase as she felt the emptiness that was once inside, fill. She knew love with half-blooded mages was forbidden for dream seers. But, you cannot choose who you love.

Sakura turned and looked at the king and, with a straight face, nodded; immediately being dragged away by the king. Tears filled her eyes as she heard the voice of Fai shriek her name until she was out of ear-shot.

Fai continued to scream Sakura's name as he tried to follow her, only to be restrained by the two guards that were originally holding him. After he realised his attempts were futile, Fai allowed his body to go limp and, with the help from the guards, slowly sunk onto the ground and begun weeping.

"Please leave the room and let us talk in private" Fai looked up to see The Prince, Kaname, standing in the doorway.

"Excuse us, Your Majesty, but His Royal Highness told us-" One of the guards sternly spoke, only to be cut off half way.

"Do you dear defy your prince?" Prince Kaname walked into the room, slowly,his eyes growing dark and menacing and he looked both guards in the eye one by one. Both guards nodded and scuttled quickly out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The prince took hold of Fai's hand and knelt down beside him, before speaking softly.

"Please, help me save my kingdom"

Fai looked up to see the young Prince's eyes pleading as he held Fai's hand tight.

"Please. You and your friend are our only hope. I have your talking toy" The prince went into his cloak and pulled out a sleeping Mokona who was adorned with a miniature crown, a velvet, red cloak with white leopard neck-hemming and a cat expression flitted across its face. "She was a pleasure to get to know"

Fai nodded and smiled, placing Mokona on his lap before proceeding "What's going on?"

The prince clicked his fingers and every window, door and chest in the room locked, as a strong gust of wind made its way around the room before immediately settling. Kaname looked at Fai and his eyes flashed from the crisp brown colour they were, to a golden, sun-set colour; only to set back to their original brown. Prince Kaname looked at Fai with a light smirk on his face and proceeded to crawl towards the mage as he bore his fangs at Fai.


End file.
